Reunited
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: *Incest* During his time in the military, the only thing Owen Shaw ever missed was his brother. He lived by a code, taught to him by Deckard, one he shared with his men. Only the military didn't particularly care for his code, and he found himself cast out. There was a light at the end of the tunnel though, because Deckard was there waiting for him.


As the plane taxied to the gate, I looked back down at the text that I got from my brother.

 _I'll be waiting for you when you get off the flight. -Deck_

I haven't seen Deck in years... It's been too long and I missed him. I walked off the plane and found myself at baggage claim waiting for my bag to come around. I didn't see Deck through the ever revolving doors. I leaned over to get the last duffle I needed when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Well well well, what do we have here short stuff?"

I turned around to be greeted by his lack of blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. "I'm not the one that's 5' 10 Deck." He laughed, pulling me into a hug, arms wrapping around my waist.

He leaned back, hand resting on the back of my neck, "You ok there O?"

I nodded, resting my forehead against his. "Better now."

I could feel that smirk of his growing as he kissed my forehead. "Wanna get out of here?"

I nodded, picking up two of my bags with Deck picking up the other two. He lead the way out of the busy airport and towards his waiting truck. "You know your Jeep's at the house."

"I don't have a Jeep anymore Deck, you know that," I said, climbing into the truck.

He started the truck and pulled out of the parking space and looked over at me, "You most certainly still do. I got it back and had a few friends fix it up nice for you again."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Friends?"

He nodded, "Friends. You hungry? I have a pot of chili on at home."

I smiled at what he said, "Home with chili?"

He laughed, "Yeah, real domestic. Just you and me now kid." He added to the smile with a ruffle of my hair as I smacked his hand away.

"Yeah yeah, I hope you realize you're stuck with me forever now," I added, smirking at him as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'd have it no other way kid," he said as he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss, thinking about how we didn't have to hide from anyone anymore and we could truly be together. We didn't have to worry about our dad nor our superiors in the military.

I got out the truck happier and lighter than I felt in years. I knew that I had Deck by my side for the long run and that was all I needed in this life. He led the way inside the house, closing the door behind me, and striding up the stairs.

He stopped at a door, "So this is the biggest bedroom in the house. We can share it or you can have it. There's more bedrooms if you want to pick another-"

"Does it look like I want to room anywhere else but with you Deck?" I folded my arms across my chest and smirked at him.

He rubbed his balding head, "No, but I wanted to give you options is all."

He pushed open the door and dropped my bags down by the foot of the bed and continued showing me around the rest of the house. We ended up back in the kitchen, as he bowled some chili and grabbed a few bottles of water. "So you want to talk about it O?" Deckard asked after staring at me for awhile.

"Not really," I muttered. I moved the spoon around in the bowl before continuing, "I was a good soldier until things got bad. Really bad. My team and I were cut off from all communication before I was forced to make decisions for us. They may not have been good ones, but I was forced to do some things I wasn't proud of. And they always said they weren't going to blame me for it, but I guess they changed their minds. They swept everything under the rug and gave me a honorable discharge in the hopes that I wouldn't talk. I guess this is John Bull giving me my life back. Somewhat."

Deckard nodded, taking my hand and holding it, "At least this way, you get real food and not scavenging for pound cake."

I laughed, "I won't miss that. Or the truck with all the food getting lost mysteriously." Deckard laughed, "Those were the best of times...not."

I chuckled before asking, "Would you ever go back?"

He shrugged, putting his bowl in the sink. "Probably not. Well if we both got roped into going together, yeah. But out of free will, no. I'm done with them. And it looks like you are too."

I nodded, "I was done after you left. But it wasn't like I could leave, you know."

He walked around the island, wrapping an arm around me. "I know."

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, stepping into his hold. He pulled me closer, his hand on my neck. It felt good to back in his arms, I missed him even more after he left the service. I had no one to look to and who could comfort me with just a look.

The guys in my squad were and are my brothers, but Deckard is... He understands by reading my face, he perceives so much without me saying anything. That's how deep our bond goes. Even though we may disagree about some things, we can hash out the in's and out's about it unlike others just shoot the idea down without listening to the reasoning.

Deckard pulled me out of my thinking by pulling back and placing a kiss on my lips. "You wanna…?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. I smirked, nodding, and pulling him up the stairs with me.

Everything was better now. I had Deck with me and he wasn't going anywhere. We could be together how we dreamed all those years ago. Truly together.


End file.
